Appliances typically include one or more hinge assemblies for rotating a door on a horizontal axis from a closing condition, in which said door is vertically orientated, to an opening condition in which the door is set in an almost horizontal position. For instance, the appliance can be a cooking oven. Such hinge assemblies can comprise various features and structures, which in turn vary operability, reliability, durability, feel, etc. of the appliance door. For example, a door hinge may provide certain forces to a door to aid the opening or closing process.